


Familial Interference

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione's grandmother has done it again. She's set her up on a blind date. She's usually okay when Ginny or Ron set her up with someone, but it's always been a miss when her grandmother gets involved. Well, what else can she do? She'll just go along with it and let her down carefully.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Familial Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: I1 - Blind Date

Hermione almost choked on her drink. She shifted her gaze between her mum and dad, the latter was holding back a laugh. She turned back to her grandmother who was sitting across from her and eating a slice of cake. “What was that, grandma?” 

Her grandmother took a small bite from her cake before speaking. “I said, you’re such a pretty young lady.” 

“No, after that.” 

She sighed. “I set you up on a date.” 

“Grandma,” Hermione whined loudly. “I don’t need anyone to set me up on a date.” 

Her dad finally let out that laugh he was holding back. Her mum slapped him in the shoulder. “Howard,” she muttered under her breath. 

“There’s no harm in it, Hermione. My friend’s grandson is a good person and I’m sure you two would have a wonderful time. From what I understand you both do something similar.” 

Hermione rested her chin in her hand. “We both work for the government?” 

“Yes,” her grandmother’s eyes brightened. “Please do this, Hermione. I promised Millie you would meet up with her grandson.” 

“Oh great did you make another bet with Millie?” Nicole piped in. “Mum you know what happened last time.” 

Grandmother scoffed. “I would never make a bet regarding Hermione.” 

Hermione shared another knowing look with her parents. 

* * *

Hermione stuffed her hands into the pockets of her peacoat. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. She was on her way to meet up with her blind date and hoped that it wouldn’t be an awkward disaster. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d been set up on a date, but it wasn’t very often that she met up with someone she didn’t already know. Previous dates have been passing acquaintances or at least someone she had met once. 

The one thing she was worried about was the fact that her grandmother set up a blind date with the grandson of one of her best friends - who happens to be a muggle. 

The last time she dated a muggle, it didn’t end so well. They had accused her of hiding things and even cheating, which she couldn’t fault them for, she technically couldn’t tell them she was a witch. 

She neared the coffee shop she was supposed to meet her date at. The only thing she knew about this date was that they had light-colored hair, their name was Seamus, and they worked for the government. 

She spotted someone standing beside the door to the coffee shop. Their hands were in their coat pockets and were scuffing the ground with their boot. 

She neared him and gasped. 

His head shot up and he greeted her with a smile. “Granger! What a surprise.” 

“Seamus?” She felt her face heat up. Did her grandmother set her up with her old classmate? 

“It’s good to see you outside of work,” Seamus continued. “What are you doing on this side of London?” 

“I’m here to meet a date,” she said carefully. 

He laughed. “Me too!” 

She bit her lip. How does she tell him that it’s probably her he’s waiting for? What will his reaction be? Would he be disappointed? 

She briefly looked him over. Seamus was a handsome bloke. She’s never given herself a chance to see him as something other than a friend. 

“How funny that we’re both meeting our dates here.” He rocked back and forth on his heels. “You know, I hardly get a chance to see you outside of work clothes. You look nice.” 

Hermione smiled. She was just as covered up as she was when she was at work. “Thank you, Seamus. You look nice too.” 

She might as well ask him. “Seamus, is your grandmother’s name Millie?” 

His eyes widened. “Yes? How did you know? Wait,” he stepped back slightly, “is your nan’s name Jane?” 

Hermione nodded slowly. 

He gaped. “Your kidding. Your nan is so nosy.” His cheeks began to redden. “Wait, I didn’t mean that.” 

She chuckled. “No, you’re completely right. So, you’re the Seamus she claims is a ‘good person’ and handsome.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “She said that about me? And this whole time I thought she didn’t like me. My gran said she was setting me up with someone named Harmony.” 

She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Millie has never been able to say my name right.” 

He cleared his throat. “I guess we’re each other’s date then.” 

“That’s right. So, coffee?” 

He stumbled slightly. “Did you still want to go along with this?” 

“Yeah, why not? Unless you’d rather not. I’ll understand.” It wasn’t too late in the day, she could find something to do and make up some story to tell her grandmother. 

“What, no. I - yes, let’s get some coffee. If the coffee part of the date went well, I thought we could go ice skating after. Well, that was before.” He walked to the door, holding it open for her. 

She made her way inside. “I haven’t gone ice skating in ages. I’m not very good at it, to be honest.” 

“Really?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Something you’re not good at?” 

She smacked him in the stomach. “Stuff it, Seamus.” 

* * *

Hermione winced slightly. Seamus had a firm hold on her hand as he helped her up the steps to her townhome. 

Their coffee date had gone well, in Hermione’s opinion. Seamus treated her to both a cup of coffee and a cheese danish. They briefly talked about work before talking about their respective grandmothers and how they had inadvertently been a part of each other’s lives without realizing it. Grandmother Jane and Millie have been friends for years, known, and met each other’s grandchildren, but since Hermione and Seamus were both magical they themselves were never introduced since their families wanted to keep their magic a secret. 

After coffee, they went ice skating where Seamus demonstrated how adept he was on the ice. While Hermione showed off her clumsiness. Although, he didn’t seem to mind how hard she clung to him. 

“Thank you for seeing me home, Seamus. You didn’t have to.” 

He stood beside her on the stoop. “What kind of man would I be if I didn’t see my date home?” 

She smiled. “Not bad for a first date, right? Even if I did fall and make a fool of myself at the skating rink.” 

“I did have a good time. Are you sure you’ll be alright” 

She squeezed his forearm. “I’ll be fine. I have bruise paste. I’ll put some on right now and it’ll be gone in no time.” 

“Hermione, I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” his cheeks were pink, “if you were up for it of course.” 

He shifted nervously. His hair was slightly mussed by the wind. The tips of his ears were red from the cold. She did have a good time with him. He was kind and made her laugh. “I’d like that.” 

He nodded. “I’ll write to you? Or call you?” 

“Whichever works for you.” She stepped tentatively and kissed his cheek. 

Suddenly, the front door to her home opened. 

“Did you two have a good time?” Her grandmother appeared in the doorway. 

Hermione groaned loudly. “Grandma? What are doing here? How did you get in?” 

“You gave me a key, remember?” She stepped back inside. 

“For emergencies,” Hermione groused. She motioned for Seamus to follow her. 

They walked into the sitting room and Hermione was startled at the sight of another woman sitting on the sofa. “Millie?”

“Nan, what are you doing here?” Seamus asked. 

Millie stuck a fork into a slice of cake. “Jane and I are having cake.” 

“At my house? Grandma, you have your own home.” Hermione unbuttoned her coat and set her hands on her hips. “If you’re just here to gossip -”

A hand on her lower back made her stop. She looked over her shoulder. 

Seamus gave her a small smile. He looked back at his grandmother. “Is there enough cake for us?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from lol. I just thought it would be funny if Hermione and Seamus's family set them up on a blind date accidentally.


End file.
